1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting display apparatuses using an organic light emitting device are widely accepted as a next generation display apparatus due to their fast response speed that enables smooth display of a motion picture and their self-light emitting characteristic that provides a wide view angle and a high brightness, compared to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices that are currently widely used.
An organic light emitting device includes a pixel electrode and an opposed electrode, which are arranged to face each other, and a light emitting layer including an organic material provided between the pixel electrode and the opposed electrode. The organic light emitting device is very sensitive to moisture, oxygen, light, etc. Thus, when contacted by these elements, the organic light emitting device may be easily degraded. Also, when moisture, oxygen, etc. intrude and diffuse into an organic layer, an electrochemical charge transfer reaction occurs at a boundary surface between an electrode and the organic layer so that an oxide is generated. The oxide separates the organic layer and the pixel electrode or the opposed electrode, causing a phenomenon such as a dark spot so that the life of the organic light emitting device may be reduced. The organic light emitting device exhibits a weak resistance to heat, and thus, the life of the organic light emitting device is reduced by about 20 times when the temperature rises to 30° C. to 60° C. Thus, encapsulation technology to prevent external moisture, oxygen, light, etc. from intruding into the organic light emitting device is commonly used in the organic light emitting device.